In the End
by missmurder1990
Summary: At her former glory, Okami no Seishin was the most feared demon in Demon world. She was swift and people bowed before her as she walked across the land. Until she met Yoko Kurama, and her world changed. When she was killed her body went to the human world where she vowed to get revenge on the man who killed her. Now, she is gaining her powers back and ready to fight.
1. Betrayal

The sun was starting to rise over the trees and mountains, on a beautiful landscape. In one of those trees a girl with black wolf ears, long black and white hair and matching tail stood above all of it. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the ground below waiting for the target to appear in her sight. Her ears twitched hearing rustling from behind her. She gripped her sword at her side tight, and turned to unsheath it. For a brief moment the female swung but stopped instantly, seeing a figure in a dark rob. A bit of a smile came across her face as she lowered the sword.

"It is not like the Shinobi to check up on a target that is not theirs." Her voice was cold but had a tint of amusement in it. It was the idea he was not a threat yet to her.

"Okami no Seishin, I came as a warning, there is talk around that you will be killed if you fail this mission. Yoko Kurama is not your play toy, he needs to die tonight." The man's voice was equally as cold as her but there was fear in it. Something no demon had of his status. Her blue eyes rolled as she looked below waiting for him. "If I have to I'll use my magic on him. He needs to trust me before I kill him. It'll be easy, he's lost a lot of things already, losing his life will be the last. I won't fail this mission, not like I could anyways." She said with a little cold maniacal laugh. He bowed his head towards her and vanished as he had before.

Okami no Seishin looked again waiting for the fox demon to arrive in the spot she told him. If she was going to complete this task, she knew she had to show him he could trust her. On the ground she spotted this silver fox wandering around looking for her. She jumped down quickly and making the perfect superhero landing. A smile came across her face as he morphed into this man. Yoko Kurama was a centimeters taller than her, and had long flowing silver hair with matching tail and ears. Unlike her her had golden eyes. A part of her started to feel things toward him and wanted to spend as much time with him.

"Seishin, you told me there would be treasure and gold here." He spoke with a harsh tone. He was impatient, as she stood up looking at him. A small grin was on her face as she looked passed him and towards a cave.

"There's a reason why foxes cannot hunt very well… Look behind you and I will take you there." She spoke as if she was a mystery. He looked back seeing the cave as she walked passed him. Her tail brushed against his leg as she started leading down the path. Eventually she morphed into her wolf form. She was beautiful, an artic colored wolf with the black tips of her ears and tail. No one messed with her in this form. Yoko morphed too back into the fox form and followed her.

He was unsure of what was going on and where she was taking him. It was something he could not trust anyone to do, take him in a dark cave. As the pair entered the cave she changed back and on her hand a small flame appeared out of her hand. "You trust me right Yoko Kurama?" She spoke, her voice was not the usual cold annoyed, but one calm emotionless.

"Trust is something I don't give Okami no Seishin, but for you it is different. You give me something every time I see you.. I don't know what I feel but trust I do." He spoke getting closer to her. His hand grabbed her causing her to turn around and lose the flame in her hand. He pulled her close to him his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her even more close to him. "Yoko…" She spoke her eyes widened a little being this close to the man who she needed to kill was hard. Her heart raced, and she could feel the beating as he leaned down closer to her lips. "Kurama….do-" Before she could get out the last sentence his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. He broke his lips from hers and a smile came across his face. "Seishin, you are with out a doubt interesting." He spoke softly so the two could only hear.

"We should get moving…" She said stepping away from him. Her heart still racing as she lit her flame. Seishin knew she had to keep her calm, he had said the words she wanted to hear, that he trusted her. Her move was going to happen at the end. She did not say anything as she continued to walk, she needed to concentrate on her flame.

They reached the end of the tunnel and it became the fork in the road. She did not remember this being her and was a little confused. "This wasn't here when I scouted this cave the last time." She said softly. Seishin spoke a quick enchantment to find the way to the end. "Okami… i thought you said there was a treasure here." He spoke finally, confused by it. "There was…" She said softly realizing that this became a trap. Seishin turned around to see the deadly smirk on his face. She grabbed the sword from her side turning it into the legendary axe and swung at Kurama. "Why do you think I kissed you back there. " He said pulling out his rose whip.

Okami no Seishin moved fast everytime he swung it towards her. "Cute, but do you think you can win." She spoke swinging her axe upwards but cut his arm deeply. He took a step back and into a fighting stance. The axe of Seishin began to have lightning coming from it and hitting the ground near Yoko Kurama. Her eyes were white as she stepped forward closer to him. "Nothing personal, I get paid if you die." She spoke getting ready to unleash the lightning from her axe towards him.

A smirk from Yoko Kurama's face left her confused at what was happening. On his arm was a vine which had wrapped itself around. Seishin cocked her head and a little smile appeared on her face as she rushed towards him. One heartbeat, then blood pouring from her chest. Okami no Seishin put her hand on her chest and frantically said one last spell as her body fell to the ground. Okami no Seishin moved her spirit into a unborn baby's body. LIfe for her became more complicated.


	2. Bloody Death

The sun was high in the sky almost as if it was beating down and begging those who were in school to come outside and enjoy it. A classroom full of students listening to a teacher lecture about math. These students were enjoying their time being there; well except for one. A beautiful fifteen year old girl sat next to the window staring out of it. This girl wasn't like the typical student as she had hair white as snow; and eyes that were this almost white color of blue. Every once and a while they formed an icy blue color. Her name was Koneko; and she had a dark secret to hide. This was a high school named Meiou High; it birthed some gifted teenagers. One of those teenagers was talented at what he did. The girl didn't know the name of him nor did she care who he was. He had long red hair and always seemed to have all the girls and everyone around him. She sighed a little as her eyes stared out the window. She didn't really like school and it showed. However, Koneko was smart at school her grades were above any normal student. "Miss Fukui, is there something interesting outside?" The teacher spoke as she turned around to the class.

"Would be if there was something to look at." Her attitude sprung through her voice. This girl was not a happy child nor did she really like to be asked questions. The teacher sighed a little not willing to try to get her to answer anything. The teacher began to speak again lecturing the class about various things. "Hey.." A soothing voice spoke to her. She looked to the red head boy next to her and she rolled her eyes at him and went back to looking out the window. It was her mind begging to be free again. "We need to talk…" He spoke again; which really caused her to look back at him. "What?!" She demanded her voice harsh and just above a whisper. "Meet me outside after school… it's better to talk there." He spoke back to her. Her eyes narrowed at him trying to figure out why in the years they had been going to school never once had he spoke to her before. Alright Koneko wasn't the one person who had been social for her duration of schooling. Her eyes went back to staring out of the window wishing for a life she once had. Up until fifteen years ago she was living a life of a mercenary; a demon who killed for the right price. She had skills that knew no bounds but that ended when the people who hired her decided to kill her. Her powers were almost back to a full strength and she was ready to leave the human world and go back to show her terror. She was the nightmare demon as most called her and she rivaled that of Yoko Kurama. The bell rang breaking her thoughts immediately and she grabbed her bag figuring it was time for her to go away from the other students.

Koneko ran out of the room and headed for her typical hiding spot in the trees. It was a nice spot to find shade and be secluded from the rest of the school. She headed out and started having this feeling of being followed. She looked back seeing no one there. Her movements were quick as she knew someone was coming for her. The white haired female knew that she was still being hunted by demons who wanted to make sure she wouldn't regain her strength again. She reached the trees where she normally hung around and turned around seeing a short man with spiky hair appear in front of her. Naturally she stood there staring at him. "Okami no Seishin… is so good to see you." He spoke and it caught her interest a little. "How do you know that name?" She spoke her voice low and she was ready for the kill even if it was not the place to do that. "You are a legend how could I not know who you are… you haven't changed much even if you are living this dreadful world." He spoke again his eyes were red. Koneko smirked a little at the man who stood in front of her. "Oh? Then you know what I am capable doing to you even at this moment. However, there are a few things I want to know. One. Who the hell are you? Two. What do you want?!" Her questions were short and to the point as she was not one for patience. Her eyes looked passed him seeing the red haired boy walking towards them. "I am Hiei and I have a rather interesting deal for you. I know how you work and from what I can tell your powers are almost complete… I heard something interesting about your sword." He started to speak as the red hair boy was right next to him. "Hiei." He spoke in that same smooth soft voice. Koneko looked at both of them and now her interest was sparked. "Oh? So you have found my sword the Hanran?" She asked him. There was no point in hiding her demon side to the boy who she went to school with.

"Yes. It seems that the Spirit World and King Yama took a liking in what it possessed so they have it in a hall of artifacts. I would like you to join us in getting a few things. I know you are not really a thief but I figure you could have a little bloodshed." He spoke to her offering something she could resist. "Oh really… I would have figured they would have destroyed it when I vanished… I presume the redhead is helping us." She spoke not really caring what she called him at that moment. "I will…" He spoke not even giving him her name. "This is the legendary bandit Yoko Kurama. I am sure you remember him." Hiei spoke to her. Her eyes narrowed looking him over. The human form wasn't like hers; where she took traits from her actual form he was completely humanized. "Vaguely detect a hint of demon energy… I do remember our little battle however." She spoke softly. It wasn't a fight she'd like to forget because he was the reason why she was in a human form. Koneko pulled her hair back and grabbed a ribbon tying it up. "So when do we do this little adventure." She asked him curious to find out when they could get her sword back. "Tonight actually. I hope it's not too soon…. Koneko…" He spoke her name for the first time and it brought a little shiver down her spine and a little smile formed on her face. "Please, if we are going by human names I feel bad I don't know yours. So please call me Seishin." She spoke having a pleasant tone in her voice. It was that feeling she once felt twenty years ago before she had the fight with him. "It's fine. Let me know when you are ready and where to meet you." She spoke back to that same vicious voice she had. "Here in four hours." Hiei spoke looking between the two of them.

"It's Shuichi Minamino… and I'll walk you home." He suggested and the short man vanished rather fast. She smiled a little and nodded. "Sure that would be nice… I mean only if you want." She said cursing herself in her mind. She felt like an idiot for how she was acting. It was the one thing that lead her to this form originally. She started to walk and Kurama followed her; both were quiet as they walked along the roads together. "So you were able to come to the human world? I thought you were dead… to be honest." He finally broke the silence between the two of them. She shrugged a little looking down at the sidewalk. "I did… not really what I was planning. You stabbed my heart and at that moment I was able to cast a spell which allowed me to keep the memories and most of my power as I came to the human world… Basically I am almost at full power to take on my full demon side just…. I can't last long in it. This body isn't strong enough yet." She spoke softly. Her ability as a demon was a spell caster as well as electricity and fire. Her forms were different than most and were rare to find in the demon world much like Kurama. He frowned a little and stopped; this caused Koneko to turn around and look at him curious what he was thinking. "Everyone I have killed I've never regretted their death… When I did that I felt my own heart break Seishin… I've regretted that day for fifteen years. When we were younger we use to play together… I don't know if you remember then our way through schooling you seemed too distant yourself from the rest... So I am sorry." He spoke to her and it caused her heart to break. "Oh please don't regret that moment. I mean if you hadn't done that we wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be um…" She stopped feeling her cheeks start to burn and she quickly looked away from him as she realized her human state had gave her a new outlook. Kurama took her hand and smiled a little as the sun seem to hit his green eyes just right and there the two just stood there. Her eyes turned an almost this white color as she looked up at him. It was like this feeling of love washed over her fast but she knew she could not go back into that situation again. She backed away letting god of Kurama's hand. "I probably should go home and drop off my bag and get ready." She spoke snapping back to reality. She knew her dangerous mission was a head and she had things that she could take down guards if she had to. He nodded and started walking in the opposite direction. The girl knew that he wanted to walk her but she had to push him away. She walked down the busy streets and to a little alley that lead to a grass field. Koneko made her way through the field and a shrine unveiled itself meters from the city. Her parents were never home and just often left this place to rot almost. She opened the door and took off her shoes setting her bag down on a little seat before racing through the house to a small door that no one seemed to know about. She lifted a rug and tossed it to the side and opening the small trap door before she slide down in the hole. Underneath the home was weapons that she may have needed and an outfit she would wear when she went out to practice and regain her strength. She slipped into a pair of tight black pant and then took off her skirt and outfit revealing a purple bra. Koneko then proceeded to put on a black hoodie that was low cut. When she put it on it showed some of her chest. The girl then proceeded to strap on the weapons. She hopped out of the room replacing the rug on top of it before she headed up to her room and started throwing things together.

The plan was one where she knew she wouldn't be able to return and she would have to go on the run. She throw a black bag on her shoulders and walked outside to an open courtyard where she found a spot underneath some bushes and trees. The white haired girl threw her bag into the trees as she realized the sun was starting to set. Koneko ran to the meeting spot fast. It wasn't a human run this time as she tapped into the demon energy to move quicker that the human eye could see. The school yard was empty except for three figures who were speaking. She walked up looking around; seeing Hiei and Kurama, and a new man. "Whose she? Another one of your puny teenagers?!" The man questioned who the white hair female was. A little laugh escaped her own mouth as she approached further. "Really? Some puny teenager…" She spoke before a transformation into a figure that was more adult with long black hair with white undertones. Her ears were that of a wolf and her eyes were this amber color. On her arms and back was black tattoos that symbolized dragons and a sun from a clan. All three men looked at her as if she was odd. "T-t-the famous Okami no Seishin…. I thought you died?" He sounded frightened as she changed back to her human self. "In a way I died but I am far from having my full strength back. My true form I can't stay in long at all." She spoke softly.

After what seemed hours they had made it into the spirit world. A place where she had roamed a few times before. It was a long tedious path they were inside the palace. She looked around taking in the halls beauty and such. Her eyes scanned for guards which weren't far behind the alarm sounding. Orgs who guarded the vaults for years were no match for the four of them. She grabbed a few knives and through them right at the orgs who were coming her way. It stopped them as they fell to the ground. The three men had vanished and went ahead of her. She searched the rooms for the sword she was missing. It was an artifact to the spirit world. She stopped dead in front of a room and cautiously opened it. No one was there; no lights on. She switched to her demon form; which allowed her to see at night. Her eyes fell on the sword Hanran in a case. "Hello beautiful… finally I get you back and my power will return." She said a little cheerfully as she walked cautiously through the room. She broke the case and grabbed the sword. She turned hearing the voice of Hiei and she began to run out of the palace following Hiei and Kurama. Koneko didn't want to cause any more damage than she had to. It was the human guilt that affected her a lot as she aged.

Finally they were out of the spirit world and in the small patch of trees. Koneko's sword strapped onto her side as she looked at the two men begin to speak about what they were going to do. A little sigh escaped her mouth as they started arguing. "Boys seriously shut up." She spoke as her ears twitched a little hearing someone coming. The ice blue eyes narrowed as she decided to head away from them. She watched Kurama starting to walk. Koneko toned out the words going on when this boy appeared. His hair was slicked back and he wore a green suit; one for a school. "I am taking my leave." She spoke as she jumped into the tree and masked her energy so she wouldn't be followed. She stuck around a moment watching him carefully. She really was curious about this boy but it soon ended. Koneko turned and ran through the trees. It was time for her to take her run. She slide out of the tree and heard a woman's voice talking to that boy. Instantly on the ground and without an ability to move fast enough; the voices grew closer until they were near her. The boy looked at her sitting there. "Hey you're that girl…" He said cautiously as he approached her. "Yeah what about it? You can let your guard down I am not going to harm you. Kind of broken here." She said sarcastically. She pulled herself up with the tree next to her and grabbed the sword. "Names Okami no Seishin… please just call me Seishin. I don't think I caught your name." She spoke softly. He looked like hell and a thought occurred in her mind. "I may be able to heal you… its been about sixteen years since I've had that power…" She said shrugging a little. Her power had returned from the sword giving her a stronger ability to fight.

"First off why do you refuse to fight me? I thought you were supposed to be dangerous? It's nice to meet you however, I am Yusuke Urameshi and this is Botan." The boy spoke to her and a little smile formed on the girl's face. "Nah I can deal I think." He spoke and it caused Koneko to laugh a little at him. "Please you're a little too cute to fight. Dangerous I am… In demon world they feared me… I was alone well except for one person who seemed at the time to be love with me betrayed me. So here I am sixteen years later in a human body. I know I sound like some tragedy stuck in the human world as a sixteen year old girl." She said with a little sigh. "You probably should go though Yusuke…. The items that were stolen are a bit more of an emergency than mine." She spoke softly as she held her sword. She just wanted to disappear at that point. A little smirk played the boys lip as he shook he waved her to follow him. He was perched on a tree branch as he and Botan started to walk. The blue haired woman didn't speak rather she was confused about the ordeal.

"So Seishin... What are you planning to do with your artifact exactly?" The woman spoke finally to her. The white haired female stopped and laughed a little.

"If you are thinking world domination in plan, I hate to say that plan is far out of the question. Rather I am mastering my power and offer up my services as an assassin… Either that or I am going on the run probably…. It's not like I have anywhere to go." She spoke so calm and collected about her decision. It was in the back of her mind that she wondered what Kurama was doing with his artifact. She didn't see him as a threat to the world but something else always seemed to bug him.

As the three walked or hopped through the woods and into the city a familiar scent reached her nose. It was Kurama and he was near them. Her heart started to pound as she realized he was getting closer to them. Her blue eyes looked frantically through the crowds for the red headed boy. There he was he appeared out of nowhere and spoke to Yusuke. That was when Koneko blended herself into the crowd and vanished away from all of them. She knew Kurama would look for her if he really wanted to speak to her. Traveling was now the one thing on her mind and well getting to a place where she could heal the ankle that was broken. That's when an alley by a hospital caught her eyes. She got out of the crowd and went down the dark alley where she sat down and pulled a little bit of power to heal her ankle. It was shocking that she was able to do that. Her ears twitched however hearing a voice. "You know Seishin getting your sword back is going to cost you…" Hiei spoke as he appeared in front of her. Koneko's eyes narrowed and fangs appeared. "You do realize you are no match for me and the fact of you don't own or control me." She spoke knowing there were humans around. She muttered something under her breath that put up a barrier that wouldn't allow the humans to see them. A smirk on the man's face as he drew a sword and took a fighting stance.

Koneko drew her sword and turned into the wolf form. Her sword was no longer a sword but an ax that was blood red. Her ax was low as she took her own stance. She hadn't practiced in her old form; she had a weakness in this form. He moved fast but she moved faster. Her ax swung towards him in a sweeping fashion but it wasn't fast enough as he appeared behind her. The fight wouldn't last long as he stabbed his sword into her chest. Hiei managed to miss her major organs but blood poured out of her body causing her to change into her human form. She gripped her sword as it changed with her and swung at him but missed. "What's wrong Seishin? I thought you were stronger than me…. Doesn't look like it now does it? Pretty soon you'll blackout." Hiei spoke as he laughed. Her blue eyes were deep ocean color as they looked at him. Koneko felt her life almost slipping away as her body wasn't how it use the pain. She fell to the ground. Her body was lifeless.


	3. A lie, and a Deal

Okami no Seishin found herself laying still on the ground in a pool of blood. Her eyes searched for the man who took her down. She moved her hands underneath her forcing herself to get up. A pain seared through her body with every move she made. It forced her to lean up against the building behind her to catch herself from falling over. "Bastard…" Koneko said as she put her hand on her chest. It was just a centimeter from hitting her heart and any vital organs in her body. The blood had stopped, which meant her body was healing better.

"Okami no Seishin, it's a surprise to finally meet you." A voice rang out from the side. "Well we did meet back in the forest." It was a woman's voice and she looked to see who was speaking to her. "What do you want?" Koneko asked her in a harsh voice. The woman had blue hair and was put up in a ponytail.

"It's simple really, Lord Koenma has a deal for you. Here…" She reached out opening up a mirror holding in front of her. On the other side of the mirror was a boy with JR on his forehead. A chuckle escaped her lips as she stared at him. "You have to be kidding me, this is the infamous Prince Koenma of the Spirit World. I must be hallucinating or dead." She said containing her laughter.

"Quiet!" He said and Koneko's eyes rolled as she looked at him. "Now, Okami no Seishin, this is my assistant Botan. You stole something from spirit world and I need it back as soon as possible. You understand what that sword can do to the human world if it falls into the wrong hands?!" Koenma exclaimed. She looked at him and smirked. "Funny you should say what that sword can do since your father stole it from me. Hanran was designed to only work with a specific energy. It does not work with other demons, only me. I can unleash the chaos from it at will with my magic. I am sure that is why you want it back, so I don't take over this world?" She explained in a matter of fact voice. Koenma on the other end was a bit shock at the knowledge she had about her sword.

"Well yes, actually I want your help in training Yusuke in away." He spoke to her. "The child with the attitude, the one who got his ass kicked? You want me to help in his training. What is in it for me?" Koneko asked. It was the simple statement that caused Koenma to sweat a little. He knew what she was looking for, to keep her sword and powers.

"We could come up with something I am sure." He said with a little cough. "Anyways that does not matter, I want to know what they are up to? The thieves you were working with." He avoided the question completely. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up regaining her strength. Her signature smirk appeared on her face as she walked away from both of them. It was her intent to get back her sword. It was a given Hiei was trying to control her and she never played that game and rather take him on herself.

"Wait! Miss Seishin!" Botan yelled running after her. She stopped and turned her looking back at her. "What now." She said waiting for her to speak. "Lord Koenma means the best possible, Yusuke needs all the help he can get, and if you are even half as powerful as the legends then you can at least get the Hanran back." She spoke to her hoping that her words would be the one thing to bring Okami no Seishin to help them.

"My answer is no, I will get the Hanran back because it is calling me. I do not need to be associated with Koenma or humans for that matter." She spoke and turned away from her and continued down the path she was headed. Her body took most of her energy to heal the stab wound. She turned down the road that lead to the shrine she lived in. Koneko found the path she needed to walk only to see lights were on in the shrine, something unusual for her home to have anyone living there. A small butterfly feeling in her stomach hoping that indeed she would not have to spend the night alone and the people who nourshered her were in fact home. Koneko ran up the path. Her white hair bouncing and swaying with every step she took. A woman stood outside the door, she had a worried face but instantly smiled seeing Koneko running up the path. The woman hugged her tightly not even noticing the blood stained on her body.

"Koneko sweetie! I am sorry for being gone this week. But your father and I have some news. Go get changed quickly." The woman spoke tears flowing from her eyes. Koneko nodded and ran into her room quickly changing out of her clothes and into a dress and throwing her hair up into a bun. She looked at herself realizing there was blood stained on her skin. She used a cloth and washed it off along with her face. She walked out and into the main living area of the shrine.

"You wanted to tell me something?" She asked politely waiting to hear the response. A part of her knew her powers were growing stronger and she could only last so long in her body now. "We have decided since our careers keep us away from you, we are moving closer to work. Which means you will be attending a new school, since this will be in another town." Her father spoke at ease with the idea of moving her away. Koneko stopped breathing for a moment and tried to process what was going on. She had come so close to getting her sword back. She shook her head, it was not even her sword at this point, it was being able to get close to the man who killed her as well. "No… I do not want to move." She spoke sternly about what was happening. "I have friends, a life, and a school I am actually doing well in. You want to move me where I am going to have to start over a new life?!" Koneko spoke trying to keep the anger from coming out. Her powers at this moment were linked by emotion and she did not want to have a lighting storm to strike down them.

Her mother was on the verge of tears and her father gave a stern look at her. "Yes, I expect you to move with us and be a part of this family." His voice was as stern as his look. "Koneko sweetie, it is best if we all move together and be a family." Her mother's voice was filled with denial and sadness.

"No! We were never a family anyways. Your just people who are barely here, and even then you do not care about me! You would have thought about this before you wanted to take me away from this life." Her voice filled with anger and lightning struck outside. The girl fled the room and out of the home. She started running wherever she could run to she was going to leave. Tears were forming in her eyes and it was in the moment she had started develop a softness for the humans who helped her. There she was back at the school where that night had begun, the one place where she felt safe and could do what she needed to do. She climbed into the tree, and found a spot that secluded herself from the world. Her blue eyes looked up at the stars as the cloud and lightning went away for now. Koneko breathed slowly trying to regain control of her emotions. Below her she could hear the footsteps in the grass which caused her ears to twitch. She peered down cautious not to reveal herself. She seen the familiar red hair looking up at her. "Okami no Seishin, it is not like you to be hiding. The lightning gives you away." He spoke sitting at the bottom of the tree now. The girl rolled her eyes knowing this was his way to get her to come down and talk. She jumped out of the tree and did a flip into the air before landing on her feet in front of him.

"Why is it you have this fondness of finding me and attempting to talk to me. After all you were the one who killed me." Koneko had a curiosity to her as she looked at him closely. He smiled a little and patted the ground next to him. "Koneko, you and I are different than our fellow students and most people in this world. I am sorry for what I did in the past." He spoke to her, his green eyes stared into her blue eyes. "15 years ago, I murdered you and then was hunted as well. I thought like you gain my strength and return back. I am attached to this life or to the woman who has raised me." Hints of sadness and regret filled the air as he looked away.

"15 years ago, I was suppose to kill you to gain an army behind me and have a life. Yoko Kurama and Okami no Seishin are now life times ago." She spoke running her fingers through her hair as a distraction. "I do not want anything to do with you however. You are the reason I am in this situation and have no control over my abilities. Please leave now before you to get struck down." It was a quick add to her statement. She stood up about to jump back into the tree when he grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. "Koneko, or Okami no Seishin, I do not care what you go by. 15 years ago I fell in love with you and became careless after I killed you costing me my own life. I still love you." He said pulling to where there was just a few small centimeters between them. She gazed at him knowing she had feelings for him as well, but she could not risk acting on those feelings. "Kurama… I don't love you and never have loved you." Her voice cracking as she was holding back emotions from coming through and getting what she wanted. She pulled away from him, and turned her back on him. "I won't see you again, I am getting Hanran and returning to the demon world." Her voice had accomplished being emotionless.

Koneko walked down to the side walk and continued away from him. She knew she could set things on fire if she did not keep her cool. She found herself in the park where she had returned back to this world. She found herself sitting on the ground with her back propped up against the tree. She had accomplished the one thing she wanted and that was being alone in this world. The girl pulled her knees up to her chest not caring about who was around her to see. Her head tucked into her lap and her hair covered the rest of her face and head.

It was morning, and the birds were singing away. She woke up realizing she had fell asleep during the night. Ideally she could not face going to school or going back to those people. She stood up and stretched a little. It was time for her to be reunited with her sword. Koneko thought of every place where she might find the man who stole the one thing that could get her powers back. Just when she was ready to cast a simple spell. "Hello Koneko!" A familiar woman's voice rung from behind her. Of course the girl jumped and turned around to see Botan standing there. "Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to give you a fright." "It's fine really, no one I would be happier to see than Koenma's girl." She spoke with a daunting tone. Her eyes stared at her, trying to figure out why Botan was here.

"Well I would be happy to help you find your sword! I seen what happened to you last night. I am sorry about your parents." She spoke so easily about it. "Look give me a reason why I should not unleash my powers and kill you right here? If you are here to tell me you found Hiei, then by all means I will hunt the bastard down and get my sword back." Anger was in the air now as she stared down the blue hair woman in front of her. "Seishin, Koenma wants to help you. He has a message but I need you to go to spirit world with me." She said hoping that the girl in front of her would trust her enough. A little sigh escaped Seishin's mouth and she nodded. "Fine, only because I have nothing else better to do with my time." She spoke and Botan grabbed her hand putting her on an oar.

A few minutes later they appeared in the castle where she had stolen her sword from. She followed Botan down the hall to a large room. She opened the door to reveal a child sitting at a desk and orgs around him filling papers. "Koenma sir, I am here to introduce Okami no Seishin." She said. The orgs dropped what they were doing to take a look at the girl. "Oh yes come in. I am so glad she is willing to join us now." He said stopping what he was doing. Koneko moved forward towards the desk. "Well you don't give me much of a chance. I don't feel like incinerating your helper here. What is it you want? I do not take deals or orders from little shrimp by the way." She spoke so at ease with this idea.

"Right well you are going to have to make a deal with me for your freedom. At this moment Hiei has your sword correct? Is there any way he could use it's magic?" Koenma asked curious to hear her response. "No, it is impossible. Hanran is a sword or rather an axe that uses a certain energy as I have said. Many years ago when I came across it, I was barely touched it and it had found my spells, lightning and fire infusing it with my energy. The only way the magic can be released is if I die… Oh no…" Her words had a bit of panic to them. "I did technically die 15 years ago, my powers saved my soul… Last night, Hanran did not feel right because I never linked my powers in it." She said thinking deeply about what went wrong in her fight. "You have to let me take him on, in my true form I can use the spell to stop him." She said looking at Koenma.

"Seishin, I cannot allow you to fight Hiei for your sword back. Yusuke has to be the one who fights him and Kurama. Botan please return to the human world. He's going to need some guidance." He spoke leaning to the side. Botan bowed and flew away. "Now, I do have something that may help you in becoming stronger. I have spoke to Master Genkai, she is a master of martial arts. I have requested for her to train you to become stronger. She has agreed, I need you on our side for reasons. As you can tell Yusuke can be weak, and has a hot temper. You are the opposite being calm, almost emotionless. Plus you can keep him in check. I understand you are now on your own… You have abandoned the people who were hiding you here and keeping you safe." Koenma looked at her wondering if she would take it.

"Interesting, I have never been offered that sort of deal. This Genkai, does she know who I am? Or are you going to claim that I am a gifted teenager? Before I agree I need to know that." She said her voice had uncertainty dripping with every word. "She knows you are a demon, and what you have done. I have explained to her, Okami no Seishin would be her assistant when the time comes for her to retire and give up her abilities. This means you would have a place to live and train for a while. She agreed to hosting you." He said softly his words did not sting the truth she had faced.

"Then I agree. As long as your detective can get my sword back. I will help you and even Yusuke when it is needed. However, I am not staying long." She spoke reaching out to shake his hand. Seishin took her deep breath as he shook her hand.

"Good, then I will send you to her." He said as she walked out and disappeared. When she stepped out of the spirit world, she was in this forest of sorts. Her eyes scanned trying to figure out where she was. Koneko walked up the stairs, on guard to anything that might attack her. When she reached the top a blur almost attempted to attack. She moved back and away from the blur before contact was made. Again it went after her, she held up her arms to block, but released a bolt from her arms causing this woman to appear. "Interesting, Okami no Seishin I assume." She said looking her over. "You look like a little girl almost. I was told you were a demon that had great power." She said again. Koneko rolled her eyes and smirked a little. "I was, funny thing about being betrayed by the guy whom you think you love… they tend to stab you to kill you. But here if you don't believe me." She said transforming into her demon form. The woman smiled at the girl before Koneko let her form go. There was a pain that shot through her body and she about collapsed.

"You other form is weak, as you are now. Come we have work to do." She said and Koneko steadied herself before walking. It did not take long before the girl fell to the ground in pain. It was from the previous night, the stab wound. She got up however, and Genkai looked back at her seeing the struggle. "What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Outside of my human body not being able to handle my powers, I was stabbed last night. I thought my energy would heal it but from the looks of things, it'll take me a few days to return to normal." Koneko spoke as she caught up to her. "Then I know what we have to work on. What do you prefer to go by?" Genkai asked her. "Koneko is fine, it is my human name, and seems more fitting than spirit wolf has given me." She said with a smile. They went into the home and she was shown her room.

"Koneko, this is your room until you are no longer needed. I would suggest resting now, tomorrow we will begin." Genkai spoke and the girl nodded going into the room. "One thing Master Genkai…. I do not have any clothes to wear, and judging from your height, I am about twice your size." She spoke with a smile. No longer did she have the attitude but she was genuine. "You'll have everything you need tomorrow now rest Koneko, you won't have it easy." She spoke and turn to walk away.

The girl slid the door closed and looked around, it was simple and she did not mind it.


	4. Hanran, Ancient Sword of Dragons

It was the next day and outside of Koneko's room was a pair of clothes. She opened the door seeing them folded neatly on a table next to the door. She grabbed them and put them on quickly. She took a ribbon tying back her hair in a bun. Her outfit was a traditional martial arts outfit. It was black with red trim and fit a little tight on her body. She walked out of the room and went to find where Genkai was. She could sense her but it was weak, and a quick sniff to the air and she knew she was heading in the right direction. A smile on her face as she entered a dark room. "Interesting…" She said as she looked at the shorter woman.

"This is where we will start today. If you are going to grow stronger you need to rely on your senses rather than your ability. You showed me yesterday you can move fast and block if you need to. However, those are reactions." She spoke. "So you want me to go in the dark and what? Try to find my way out?" A little annoyance was in her voice. "No, you are going to fight me." Genkai spoke going into the darkness. A little giggle escaped her mouth as she followed behind. She was now completely surrounded by it. Her eyes watched and her ears listened for any sound she could pick up easily. There was no sounds to be made, and she got into a fighting stance and closed her eyes sniffing to see if she could pick up on that scent one more time. She was after all a wolf, and she could tell what she needed. In a split second, Genkai had appeared in front of her, and she moved back fast. The punches were being thrown, Koneko was able to block them sensing another movement. She moved quickly to the side dodging the woman. Her eyes started to glow as she started to see better in the darkness. Her eyes searched for her.

Koneko moved almost at the speed of light, punching Genkai hard. The woman went back a few kilometers and stopped. "Heh, so there is a power there." She said before going back after Koneko. Again the girl moved faster landing punches and kicks on the master. But it took about an hour before she was able to move that fast again. Her eyes watched every corner she could see as she sat on the ground trying to search for the old woman. A growl escaped her mouth as she felt the energy behind her. Kenoko moved as fast as she could barely dodging her master. "You're strong and fast I will give you that. However, you use your energy to much and rely on your abilities to protect you." She said letting down her guard.

"It is different here Master Genkai, being in the human world leaves me vulnerable. I cannot use all my essence and what I do have you are saying sounds like a bad thing." The girl said standing up. She had minimal bruising on her body. "Come with me." Genkai spoke walking out of the darkness and out of the room they were in. She stepped outside. Koneko followed allowing the sunlight to hit her face. A smile appeared on her face taking in the rays and the air.

"Why are we out here, I would rather be inside training." Koneko said looking to the shorter woman. It wasn't the idea she hated being in the outdoors but she wanted to get stronger quicker. She wanted her sword back and to tie the link between her powers again. "We are doing some training out here. Your mind is not focused enough to continue with the training that lies ahead." She spoke taking her into the woods. No longer sunlight to light the way. Genkai stopped motioning towards where she needed to go. "In there you will find your strength. If you make it out that's to say." She said walking away from her.

Koneko was a little dumbfounded by this idea of no instructions or what she should be looking for. She looked back and her master was gone. A sigh escaped her mouth and her ears twitched hearing something flying towards her. She ducked quickly as whatever it was hit the tree. "Ugh annoying demons, that's all I need." The girl looked at the creature who was getting itself up off the ground. "Look before you even speak… annoying as it is I am Okami no Seishin, do you really want to mess with me." She said transforming into her demon form. It took one look and flew away. "Thank you." She said sitting down in the middle of the forest floor. There was pain shooting through her body as she tried to maintain her form.

She kept wincing at the pain, then something came at her and a surge of lightning struck it down. Her eyes opened seeing what she had struck. It was just a simple low level demon. It was dead, a smile came across her face and a laugh escaped her lips. She stood up and held out her hand allowing a small flame to appear. She knew if she could concentrate on that one thing then she could figure how to use her senses better. Koneko looked around her gathering in the scenery and noises. It relaxed her a bit, and she jumped into the trees to see the top of the canopy. She took in how vast the land the dojo sat on. Her eyes looked back seeing Genkai sitting at the edge of the forest. That's when the idea struck her, she spoke a spell and appeared alongside of Genkai. "So what do we have planned next, your forest is awfully boring and I don't feel like burning down such a lovely forest." She spoke. Genkai smirked seeing her standing there.

"So the forest was too boring for you. It looks like you can maintain your form and use magic. Can you do that while fighting me." She asked her before kicking in the side. It took a second to realize what she had been planning this whole time. Koneko moved back fast before she sought out her surroundings. She kept moving on the defense to gather information on her fight. It worked and she saw the weak point in Genkai's movement. She struck her with her fist to the ground. It was unclear if Genkai had left a weak spot open or if it truly was there. A little smirk appeared on the wolf's face and her ears were back listening to the movements around her.

Genkai tried to strike up but again Koneko moved away before she could strike again. The fight went on long into the dark hours of the night. Finally she had to switch from her demon form back to her human form. She caught her breath before looking at her master, who was equally out of breath. A few bruises on cuts on each of the woman and pain seared through the girl's body. It didn't seem to bother her as she looked at her. "Koneko… you are finished for the night. I am going to suggest you return to school and live and practice here at night. It'll be good lesson on controlling your powers and emotions around humans." She spoke knowing this kind of training was already going to be a bad idea. Genkai felt she had to trust her new student in ways of getting her to be powerful again. Koneko bowed and walked off feeling all the pain in her body and the energy had drained. She spent hours in her demon form, something she had not accomplished.

She fell asleep quickly, and it was not log before the sun was peeking through the trees that she was up and running of the dojo. Her hair was tied back and she did not have her school uniform but she was determined to sneak into the place she once called home to get it. When she arrived there, it seemed like there was no sign of life. She walked through the entrance and down the path she once used to sneak into her room. She opened the side door and peered through. It was as if it had been abandoned. The girl shrugged and opened her once room to through a bunch of her clothes into a bag. "I'll come back for those later." She said to herself before changing into her school outfit. She carried the back on her shoulders and placed it in a spot she could find later. It had been a few days since she was at school.

Koneko walked to the first class of the day, looking around for any sign of anyone missing her. In reality she was looking for him. She sat down in her normal spot in the second row. She got out her book and notebook to be ready for class. Her body ached and every muscle she moved hurt her more.

"Koneko… you're back?" A soft voice rang through her ears as she looked up to see Kurama standing there in a bit of shock. She shrugged and turned away from him. "Why wouldn't I be? I was sick the last few days." Her words were harsh as she was trying to push him away from her. Kurama seemed amused by her answer. He leaned down next to her. "Your sword is safe with me, come find me to get it back." He spoke softly in her ear. Her eyes looked at him finally and could not figure out words to say to him. She turned back around and buried her nose in her book.

In the back of her mind she was trying to figure him out, if this was a trick or if he had some plan. After years of resenting him, she could not bring herself to think of the good he had in him. The day went on and she contemplated whether she should go met him or if she should just head back to the dojo and work on honing her skills more. Finally it was the end of the day and she decided what she needed to do. Koneko met at the very tree a few days ago where she was alone and in pain. She stopped closing her eyes taking in everything again as the memories flood her mind. The pain in her chest started to pound and then a hand on her shoulder seemed to make it all stop and her once clouded memories were gone. She turned around to see that familiar red head boy, the very one who had once killed her in a past life standing there.

"Seishin…" He spoke trying to figure her out. A little sigh escaped her lips as she looked at him. "Hanran where is it?" She asked him not even greeting to what she needed. "You'll get it in time… for now come with me." He said taking her hand and leading her away from the school. Her blue eyes wandered back to the school and she attempted to protest but something inside her told her not too. "Where are we going?" She asked as he continued to lead her away from the things she knew were safe. They eventually were in the very park only a few nights before she had her sword in hand.

"Okami no Seishin, Koneko, I regret what I did to you. I lost you that night and a part of me thought I'd never see you again. Then you appeared here in this school, you appeared to be that neighbor girl that I played with. It was a second chance, and I know you will not forgive me… but would you be willing to try? I don't have the abilities of Yoko and nor am I anywhere near the same as him… You are not like your former self either." His words shocked her. Koneko stepped away from him. "Hanran please." She spoke trying to distance herself. These were the things that lead to her not being in control. "Kurama I need the Hanran." She said in her mind it was easier just to get this over with. Her heart acked though from his presence. He shook his head pulling out the sword from behind the tree it was wrapped in a white cloth with a gold cord around it. Koneko looked at it confused. "Why is it wrapped like it was before?" She asked reaching out to touch the silk cloth. Her eyes looked at him and for a split second she remember how she had once received this very sword.

It had been over three hundred years since she had seen the cloth, and it was the connection that she had only told one person how to preserve its' power to her. Koneko undid the cord letting it fall to the ground. She then grabbed the cloth from the edge barely moving it when an overwhelming power rushed inside of her. That's when the lightning started around her. "Kurama…" She said feeling the electricity surround her. She looked at him as the bolt of lightning came down. Koneko did something she never thought, no dreamed she would do. She pushed him out of the way of the bolt and struck herself. A scream came from her mouth as she laid on the ground burns across her arm and chest.

Kurama rushed to her side to make sure she was alright. "Koneko… are you-" He looked her over seeing the damage that was done. He rolled her on to her back and see her face. "I am fine… I need to go though, before I harm you before I harm you and others." She said sitting up. Her burns were starting to fade as she stood up brushing herself off. She looked at him. "Listen, I don't know what is going to happen with us. I want to try again, eventually." Koneko said holding out her hand. "Until I can control my powers around you we can only see each other during school." She said looking at him. Her body was nearly healed and Kurama was confused.

"Deal." He said and Koneko took her sword and poofed into the air. When she had returned back to the dojo she felt the presences of Genkai. She could tell her mood was not a good one. "Where have you been?" She asked her and the girl smile a little unsheathing her sword. "I was given this back… I know it does not look like much but it has great power. Being here would keep it safe those who try to kill me." She said setting it down on the ground.

"This must be the weapon i've heard about? You are not going to use it while training under me." Genkai spoke with annoyance and anger in her voice. Koneko smiled and laughed a little. "Trust me, I still have to pour my power in it before I can ever use it. The Hanran is a tricky sword, it was gifted to me after its previous welder passed away. It is the sword of Dragon masters, I can't use it now anyways. Unless I were to go into full demon state, even then I could be killed. My ability is still wild uncontrollable. Even if I changed it, you would be struck with lightning. It happened once already." She said. The sword had been a part of her for so long she knew she could not handle the power just yet. Genkai nodded and motioned for Koneko to follow her. They went back into the forest where she had unlocked a few abilities. Mainly her magic and her lightning. "Again with the forest. Is there anything else we could do?" She asked as they continued to walk. Though they stayed on the outside of the forest she was curious to know what was in there and what she had faced. Genkai took her to the waterfalls, she looked up and shook her head. "Fire element, and lightning… You are taking me to the worse place possible." She said looking down at her. Genkai smiled, "That is because you don't know the extent of your powers. Fire and Lightning are a part of the same element. Lightning creates fire and burns. We are here at the waterfalls to show your weakness." She said. Koneko's eyes widened looking at her confused about what was going to happen. It was all of a sudden and completely out of nowhere Genkai moved fast. Before Koneko could react and dodge the attack she was being pushed down the waterfall. "Survive and use your fire." Genkai yelled down.

There were many thoughts going through her mind as she was free falling fast. It wasn't long before she started to try and create that small flame from the day before. It finally worked, and instead of a small flame she found herself engulfed in the flames. It was now a fireball surrounding her as she was close to the bottom. Before she hit bottom, she used the energy from the fire ball to blast her away landing on dry land. Her landing was not the best as her body bounced a few times before finally stopping and laying still. Koneko was catching her breath as she got on up on to her hands and then onto her knees eventually leading to standing up. She looked up seeing how much she had just fell. The fire had taken a lot of her and she had burn marks on her skin from where the fire got to close to her body. Genkai came down looking at her. "You survived." Was all she said looking at her.

"Barely…" Koneko replied before filling her legs give out from underneath her. It was too much toll on her body. Genkai helped her up. "I can't say I was ever your age, but your body is going to give out… When you train you need to be in the demon form otherwise you are going to die." She said leading her back along the forest path.

"There is something I request Master Genkai." She spoke softly in between her breaths. "What is it?" Genkai replied looking at her. "There is this person from my former life… When I am around him, it seems like all my control goes away my powers become unstable and its life I stop caring and just what to be with him. It's dangerous I know…" She said softly as she leaned on Genkai for support.

"Do you see him as your weakness? Or as your strength?" She asked her finding the path again leading up to the dojo. "Both I guess. He and I before we both met our maker… were involved. I betrayed him and he betrayed me. I can tell both of us still have those emotions." She said looking upwards. "He's professed he loves me… I can't figure out what I feel for him." It stung a little knowing that was where she stood. Genkai took the information in and nodded.

"We will use him eventually. For now you need to focus your mind on your body. Healing is something you have learned but at any rate it is not fast enough." She said as they walked inside the dojo.

"The next few months are going to be crucial for you to learn fast. Your body will have its limits as well as your mind be ready." Genkai spoke turning and heading down the opposite hall.

It was months of hard training and many broken bones as well as faster healing, Koneko had grown stronger. It was the day she had dreamed of, merging her powers with Hanran. It was a legendary sword and she could only remember how to get to the point of using it. "I have read up on the Hanran, you have to perform the ceremony of the dragons. Do you remember what that was or even how to perform." Genkai asked her as they were in a cave far from anyone. Koneko shook her head and sighed a little. "I know someone may have the answer." She said with a smile and poofed into the air. Moments later she came back with this young girl who looked confused as to why she was in a cave. "Genkai meet Hikari no Doragon! She is an elder Dragon." Her presence filled with excitement. The girl rolled her eyes and was the complete opposite of Koneko.

"Okami no Seishin, I am surprised you would even think about me in helping you with this. After all cousin you and I were not that close." She said softly looking at the older woman now. "So this is what happened to you and now your trying to gain your powers back?" She asked her wondering why on earth she was there. "Hikari please you and I both know you liked me! But yes I need the Dragon ceremony. I can't use her anymore. I don't want another demon getting it and tainting it again." She said softly and pleading with her. The girl nodded and transformed into her normal form. She was tall and slim. On her head were two horns sticking out light blue in color. Her eyes were golden and her body was pale white. Hikari had a tail with scales that wrapped around her feet. Two wings the same color as her horns were behind her and it was obvious she was a dragon clan member. "Alright Okami, be in your true form and I will get started." She spoke in a commanding voice.

Koneko nodded changing into her wolf form. The tattoo of the dragons was visible on her right shoulder. She sat down in the middle of the cave as the dragon started putting small flames around her. "Okami no Seishin, daughter of Okami no Tenma mother of wolves and Kaminari to honō no ryū father of the flame dragons. You are a member of both wolf and dragon clans. Hanran the giver of life and death will decided if you are strong enough for to carry her weight and burden for those who have died. Do accept the challenge that awaits you?" She asked her in the most daunting voice.

"I Okami no Seishin, Daughter of Okami no Tenma and Kaminari to honō no ryū accept the challenge of Hanran. May she deem me strong." Koneko spoke with confidence. Hanran floated towards her and a light started to shine in front of her. Before to long everything around Koneko went black and a female appearing to be the age of twenty appeared in front of her. She had long black hair, fair skin, and white eyes. Her body had cuts and she appeared to be dead like. She was wearing a black kimono with illustrations of the birth of man to the death of man. "It's ok Okami Seishin, you are safe with me for now." As she spoke her voice echoed through the vast darkness. The last word she said, Koneko found herself falling through the darkness. Until she hit the ground hard. A new figure appeared in front of her, another woman almost the same as before but older. She held out a sword, a pierce went through her body as the outside was wrapped in dark vines, consuming her.


	5. Okami no Seishin: The Dragon!

The vines tightened around her body as the girl squirmed around attempting to get out of them. The vines wrapped around her mouth and forced her upright to look at a girl who was dressed in a solid black kimono. Her hair braided in elaborate patterns. Her face pale, as if it had been kissed by snow. "I am Hanran, the spirit of your sword Okami no Seishin." Her voice soft but echoed through the cave. Seishin was shocked as she had never seen this form of the sword. "You are an heir to a great clan and yet you stand in front of me in a form that is not your own." She spoke again. A step forward and water droplets fell. The vines around Seishin's mouth disappeared allowing her to gasp for a bit of air. "You may be part wolf, but your calling is more." She spoke again a harsher tone this time.

"I never asked to be a member of the dragons, nor have I ever wanted to be. That is the life for my brother." Seishin spoke fearless of the consequences of speaking. Hanran let out a fake laugh looking at her again. Her eyes glowed red as she took another step forward. "You do not understand, Okami no Seishin. At your birth centuries ago, the clans decided then you would be a dragon and your brother would be a wolf. The power of the dragon flows through your body. You have abilities as a spell caster, a lightning and fire user. An heir to a powerful throne. Your brother's ability is Earth based and not fire based." She spoke in the same tone as before. Her eyes narrowed at the wolf. A few steps closer and she was in front of the vines and Seishin. A smirk came across her face. "I seem to remember a promise you made to me, that you would take the reins of your father's clan and empire. Now, you tell me you do not wish to be apart of that? What a shame." She spoke drawing the sword from her side. Her words echoed in the darkness of the cave.

Seishin stared at her, showing no fear and no emotion. She had been down this road before and again she knew the promise made. "Or has a person changed your mind? Perhaps a male?" Hanran asked her. Again the young female kept her emotions in check. "This male a fox I presume. One who betrayed you fifteen years ago. There is a man who claims he's in love with you…" She spoke as a spear stabbed Seishin in the heart. "Being a dragon means you could have your revenge on him and get your powers back." Hanran spoke again pulling the spear out of her chest. Blood dripped from her chest from her chest on to the vines. "I do not have to choose the clan I want to represent!" She spoke as the vine singed off her body. Seishin's eyes glowed a burning blue color. "Kurama may have betrayed me, there are things that have changed in him. However, I do not believe he loves me in the way he says. Nor do I love him back. Hanran, you've been trapped in a sword for as long as you have served the Dragon clans… Do you ever wonder what it is like to not be in service with them?" She spoke softly and took a step forward to the spirit.

"You are passionate for someone who has suffered in her lifetime. You should be freed, not imprisoned in a weapon. Allow me to help you to change that! If I become the Dragon Queen, I could free you and you'd rule by my side as an equal nothing less." Seishin spoke with a promise she'd never break. Hanran looked at her confused at what she was saying. It was as if no one had given her an option.

"What do you mean free me? I am merely the spirit of a demon who died many years ago… I have no corsp to go back to. It's just an empty promise you are making. Your father made that clear when he fused my soul into the sword." She spoke a tear forming from her eyes. A look away from the girl crying and a memory of something being protected.

"Wait… what if your body was still around?! Could we?" She asked excitedly. "I know the ritual to bond a body and soul back." She quickly added. Hanran tilted her head in confusion.

"You know the ritual and know where my body is?" She asked her curious to know how she knew this information.

"Perks of spending a bit of time with the clan, my father bragged about having the body of the soul in the sword! I could find it for you, promise. If you are willing to be my sword for now I could master my powers and take over the dragon clan for myself you by my side the whole time." She spoke softly. Hanran had been with her during the darkest points of her life. It was not shocking that Seishin would keep her by her side. The vines tightened around her body and the vine crept around her mouth again. Panic finally ensued into the girls eyes knowing this could be the end.

On the outside where her body laid in the cave, Seishin's breathing patterns were staggered, until she stopped breathing. Hikari closed her eyes standing up and was getting ready to burn Seishin's body. "She's dead?" Genkai looked at the dragon. A frown on her face as Hikari nodded.

"Unfortunately, Hanran and Seishin have not had the best of relationships. I am not surprised this was the outcome of the bonding. You have to understand, my cousin is the daughter of the very person who put her there. It is a vengeance. Kaminari will not be pleased with this." She spoke softly as a small flame appeared in her hand. It was purple and danced around with energy.

"Wait, I do not think she is done fighting…" Genkai said as Seishin's chest started to rise a bit. The dragon smiled and nodded. She sat down cross legged in front of her cousin. Her hands together and she started chanting and ancient language.

Inside of Seishin's mind she was struggling to breathe. The vines were crawling and tightening in her body. She felt this energy from somewhere and her eyes glowed yellow as the vines faded from her body. She levitated a good foot off the ground. Her body started to change, no longer did she have the wolf ears and tail. Her body transformed into a different being altogether. Seishin grew red horns which grew back just slightly. Her eyes were no longer blue but black soulless almost. Red and black scales appeared on her arms along her neck. Her tail was in the same pattern of red and black. Her hair, which used to be white turned black with a tone of red. On her black bat like wings appeared. She descended placing her feet on the ground gently. "You made a few mistakes Hanran…. The first was not accepting my offer to be at my side ruling. The next is you did not kill me while you had a chance. Funny thing is I was prepared to die to leave this world and the actions of my past behind. Now, I want to take my place and the heir. I do not need you with me, rather I can face my challenges on my own. If you are not with me Hanran,then you will be obliterated. I have that ability and there is no coming back in a sword or anything. I am different from my father, I do not hesitate to kill someone. That's the sun clan in me." Her words were harsh, not like when she was in a human form. Hanran stepped back unsure what to do with this figure in front of her. The spirit pulled a sword out and lunged forward towards Seishin. In a split second the newly formed dragon vanished and stood behind her. Claws through the spirits chest and blood dripped on to the ground. Without a wince or a second thought she pulled her claws out. "Hanran, do you stand with me or do you stand against me?" She spoke again emotionless. She had missed anything that would permanently kill the spirit.

"I...I...do… Lady Okami no Seishin, heir of the dragons." She spoke out of breath from being stabbed. Seishin placed her hand on top of the wound she had made and healed her. However, the transformation and her healing another person started to take its toll on her body. "Seishin… let's get you back." Hanran spoke touching her.

An hour had passed before Seishin had woken up. Her body ached and was changed slightly. Still in human form, she now had hair that was dark as the night. Her eyes were bright blue like the day sky. She moved a little but Hikari pushed her back. Her eyes were serious as she looked at her cousin. "Well it seems cousin you passed the test again. I do not know how you did but you did. Does this mean you are taking your place as the heir?" She spoke softly and was curious to hear what the newly reformed dragon would say.

"I am but I will not be returning to the lands yet… I need to grow and master my skills. This will take years to master. Some one of the clan should know this as well. I also need a master to teach me the ways and abilities I have…" She spoke almost hinting at her cousin to be that person. Hikari rolled her eyes and smirked a little at the proposal.

"Well Seishin, I guess that would be me. Your father did assign me to your training when you decided to take the crown." She spoke casually bringing the training. "It will be tough and your body will be damaged. I can't imagine being 500 and doing this all over again, especially after almost dying. But we will manage. Master Genkai was it?" The dragon turned to her and stared at her. "Your training facility, and your home do you mind if we use it to train?" She spoke in a demanding voice. Seishin gave her cousin a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

"Master Genkai, if it is alright with you I would like to request we use your training grounds, more around the caves and waterfalls to train my abilities?" She asked her in a polite way of saying things. She smiled, it was different than moments in her head.

"For you Koneko, I will gladly allow you to stay here with your cousin. I will be taking on an apprentice to pass my power down to them. Therefore I will be busy. Please do not destroy my lands." She spoke looking at the girl's cousin. A little chuckle left her lips as the older woman left them in the cave. "I'll make up an extra room." She yelled back at the two.

Seishin turned to Hikari and smiled. "Watch this." The words she said as she transformed into her new demon form. Hikari stared at her and looked her over. "It's my new form!" She said excitedly.

"Seishin, I do not think you realize what this means. Your color patterns are not of the dragon clan…" She spoke softly as she reached out to touch her scales.

"What do you mean Hikari?" She asked her curious to find out what she was, if she was not a dragon clan member.

"Dragon clan colors are usually, black purples and blues. The occasional green. Never red. There had been a prophecy many years before you were born. I remember hearing about it from the priests who guard the clan's history. They said a girl born of red and black scales would one day will control the clan. This girl would change the clan. That's at least all I remember. They never told me anything else outside of that. I am sorry but I know you are it. From the sounds of it, Hanran is willing to be by your side then you've got it." She spoke softly. Her eyes glanced outside seeing a figure. She nodded in that direction. "You have company cousin." She spoke softly. Seishin turned around sensing the presence. She was confused at why they were here. No one knew she lived this far out. She started to walk in the direction she felt the aura.

A few different turns and she was near the road. She gripped the hilt of the sword ready to attack if she needed to. Her eyes wandered as she stepped closer into the forest. Not fearing anything she stopped. "Show yourself." A simple demand from her voice and the emotionless tone was back. The figure had appeared in front of her. It was the same man who tried to take her sword before. She pulled out Hanran and held it in a defensive position. "What do you want you little snake." She spoke keeping her tone the same and trying to remain collected. Seishin knew she couldn't transform as her body had taken enough toll with battling Hanran.

"Look, you got your toy back." He said pulling his sword. She rolled her eyes at him. "I am here because it seems we are in the same position, serving Koenma. Kurama should be here soon." He said boredly towards her.

"You are the one who got us into this mess. Oh wait… that's right you failed. At least I have my sword back, while you have nothing." She spoke, turning her back and about to leave him. "Remind me to thank you someday by killing you. I am not a part of this situation any more." She spoke walking away from him. She sheathed her sword as she disappeared into the forest.

The sound of a broken branch caught her ears as she turned pulling her sword again only to stop centimeters from the boys face. "Koneko… you seem a bit off." Kurama spoke as she lowered her sword to her side.

"Kurama…. This is an unusual surprise." She spoke looking at him as if she had seen a ghost. She suppressed her feelings for him and regained her composure. "I have to go, I need to train more." She said softly walking passed him. She reached the other side of him when he reached out and grabbed her arm not letting go. "Kurama… let me go." She said softly but her words were far from being kind. Her eyes glowed blue as she looked back at him. He did not back down nor did he let go of her arm.

"Seishin… do not leave. You were caught stealing just as much as Hiei and I. You were requested to come with us." He spoke softly as he looked away from her. "There is something that has changed since the last time we saw each other. I am not sure what that is but I hope it will help you." He spoke letting go of her arm, she turned towards him. She shook her head, knowing she had to maintain her distance from him for the better.

"No, I am not going. I have other things that are far more important. If you want me to go with you then you will have to fight me." She said quietly knowing she would not win in a fight. She had no energy to draw from and was already had a wound which had not quite healed. He looked at her confused by what she meant. She took a deep breath and unsheathed Hanran.

"Seishin, you are not thinking straight. This was not a request you can deny. It is important that you come with us now." He said facing her. Kurama did not take a fighting stance or even looked as if he would fight her. A few small meters between the two demons, and it was as if there was a circle around them that made everything freeze. The boy and girl stared at each other as if waiting for the next move to be made.

A few minutes had passed and Seishin and Kurama had not made a move. In the middle of the two Hiei appeared looking annoyed at the two of them. "Let's go." He said in commanding both of them. "I would like to get this over with now rather than watch your lover's quarrel." He spoke harshly and a portal appeared in front of them. A little sigh escaped her mouth as she sheathed her sword one more time and walked through the portal. On the other side was the palace she had been to before, where she took her sword back. The very place where Koenma saw her to speak with her. Her eyes soften and she was hesitant of what she was getting into. She took a step and looked around, every possible outlet, escape and exist she could find just in case things went south. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked back. Kurama hand his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. Had he known she was thinking about running? Had he figured out she was uneasy about being here. His hand reached for hers grabbing it in his own and guiding her to the castle.

"Kurama… wait… I can't do this…" She said turning and letting go of his hand. She started to run away from the palace. Under her breath she started speaking incoherent words as she looked up. A portal appeared in front of her and she started to go for it. She froze in mid-step. She could not move forward. Her spell had backfired and she stood there. Or so she thought. "Okami no Seishin!" A voice bellowed from the palace gates. Her eyes turned back seeing him standing there.


End file.
